


Final warning.

by areeskimosreal



Category: Peter Kay's Car Share (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 22:02:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19071562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/areeskimosreal/pseuds/areeskimosreal
Summary: An incident Kayleigh has at work, has repercussions at home.





	Final warning.

**Author's Note:**

> Kayleigh's plan for revenge backfires and leaves her fighting for something far more important.

"You ………….?"  
" Not a word "  
" Look lo………"  
" Are you deaf, don't dare speak to me "  
" I didn't………….."  
" One more word and I'll get out and get the bus and tram, do you get me ? "  
John looked at her and shrugged.  
"Just nod smart arse "  
John nodded.  
Kayleigh flung her bag onto the floor, the way she jerked the seatbelt across gave John a visual indication of her mood, to match the verbal.  
John reached to switch the radio on, he almost got frostbite from icy cold stare that met his attempt.  
They had been together long enough now for John to pick up on the subtle and not so subtle bits of body language that Kayleigh was want to display. When she looked at her nails and glanced sideways at him, she was irked, add the sighing , then she was peeved, when she ran her tongue across her teeth repeatedly, she was upset, she was doing all of those, the muttering under her breath and the head shaking were new, she had reached a whole new level of anger, incandescence.  
They travelled in silence, when they got near their favourite coffee shop stop off , John toyed with the idea of asking if she wanted to stop. He took a deep breath ready to ask.  
“ Don't stop, the sooner we're home the better “  
John was glad he hadn't asked.  
They reached their tidy little house and John drove into their monoblock driveway.  
Kayleigh literally threw her belt off, she stormed out of the car, and marched into the house,  
“At least she left the door open” John thought.  
John locked the car and slowly walked in, he could hear Kayleigh in the kitchen, filling the kettle, he put his shoes, and jacket in the hall cupboard. He headed into the kitchen as Kayleigh was heading out. He smiled at her, she looked at him and glared, nothing else just glared .  
“ Kayleigh I……….”  
“ Is there something wrong with you ?”  
“ Whaaat ?”  
“ Are you thick or simple eh ?, I do not want to talk to you John, got it ?” she virtually spat the words out.  
“ We won't solve anything not talking, you're being stupid “  
“ I'm making a habit of that according to you, aren't I? “  
“ Look, babe “  
“ Piss off John “  
“ Oh bloody grow up Kayleigh “  
“ Up yours “ she stomped up the stairs and John heard their bedroom door slam shut.  
John made himself a brew and a cheese and pickle sandwich, shrugging and shaking his head he sat down, once again she had fucked up and once again she couldn't or wouldn't see his point of view.  
Kayleigh realised that she'd left her phone in her handbag, she tried creeping downstairs for it, she could hear John mumbling, or talking quietly to himself, she didn't care which . Suddenly she heard him roar,  
“ Bastard, fuck fuck fuck, fuck work, fuck this shit, and fuck you Kayleigh bastard Redmond, fuck you “ his mug came flying out the door and smashed on the wall opposite,  
She stopped in her tracks, and stood wide eyed, not knowing if she should go back up or carry on down the stairs, it took a lot for John to lose his cool, she had never seen him get this angry, and she knew by God that she had given him reason in the past, he had been close before, had she gone too far this time ?, tough if she had, she didn't back down from anyone, not even for him.  
Before she could register the fact, John was standing in the hall looking at the damaged wall and smashed crockery.  
He suddenly looked around, she was standing wide eyed on the stairs, she took a breath and got ready to speak.  
“ Fuck you Kayleigh “  
She gasped and turned tail,  
“ That's right fuck right off, I've fucking had enough, do you hear me Kayleigh?" he roared, " enough is enough “  
He marched upstairs, Kayleigh stood in the bedroom waiting to see what would happen if he came into their room, she knew he would never hit her, he wasn't like that, and he despised men who hit women, but John could wield his tongue like a weapon when he was angry, and christ almighty he was angry.  
The door burst open, Kayleigh wasn't sure if he had pushed it , shoulder charged it, or kicked it but either or it slammed against the wall, slammed that hard she was sure the room shook.  
A puce faced John came in, he didn't even acknowledge her presence. He walked to the wardrobe and took out a shirt and jacket, and retrieved his trainers from the bottom shelf.  
He walked back out slamming the door again, she heard the spare room door slam.  
She sat on the edge of the bed, she held her hands out in front of her, they were definitely trembling, she felt a little bit sick, she lay down and cried. She was cuddling into her pillow sobbing when the door opened again, she stared at him, he stared back, but said nothing, he lifted his watch from the bedside table, looked at her again, shook his head and walked downstairs.  
She heard the front door slam, running to the window she watched him stand by the side of their car for a moment, watched him shrug, he shook his head as he got in the car and eventually drove off, suddenly she felt lonely, sad and afraid, and she didn't like the feeling. All he had had to do was take her side, back her up but no not him, rules are rules and once again she took second place next to his precious job, it was all his bloody fault ,again.  
“ I hate you John Redmond, I hate you “ no one heard her shout, but had they, they wouldn't have believed her, everyone knew she was madly in love with him.

 

*****************

“ Right one more time, and a one and a two and………….”  
Jim started playing and singing, John joined in sort of.  
“ Christ John, its c minor not bloody major, you wrote it how can you get it wrong ?”  
“ Sorry “  
“ You okay John ? ”  
“ Peachy pal, why ?”  
“ Cause you've got a face like an arse on you, and you were crying earlier”  
“ Bollocks”  
“ Wait a minute John , let's talk ,fuck the rehearsal we know the set already, have a seat John “  
Jim disappeared into the kitchen for a few moments and came back with a bottle of Gentleman Jack and two glasses.  
“ Doctor Jim prescribes some local anesthetic, drink until the pain goes away, or you just don't give a fuck anymore, either is good”  
John accepted the glass,  
“ Thanks pal”  
“ No worries, you'll either stay over or get a taxi back okay.? “  
“ Okay” John said tossing his car keys to Jim.  
Jim sat for a while just sipping his drink, John barely touched his.  
“ Work, Kayleigh, sex or another woman? “  
“ Eh ?”  
“ What's up pal, I know something is, I'm all ears and no piss take I promise ? “  
“ Kayleigh “  
Jim said nothing he just listened patiently.  
“ You remember Rachel ?“  
“ Skinny blonde thing, tried to cop off with you a few times didn't she ?”  
“ Aye, well she's back “  
“ And you were weak were you ?”  
“ No I wasn't, I love Kayleigh and always will, although right now I don't particularity like her , anyway, long story short she came back to our store, wound Kayleigh up all week, I kept telling her ignore it, but did she ?”  
“ I'm guessing little Red didn't “  
“ Too right she didn't, Rachel and her had words in the corridor, Rachel swung a punch, but missed, Kayleigh didn't miss Rachel though, burst lip and chipped tooth, if Kayleigh hadn't been distracted by Rachel's sister grabbing her hair God knows what would have happened, Gail got a black eye as a result, Steve from security tried to grab Kayleigh from behind to break them up, he’s in casualty now wi a suspected broken jaw, and possible ligament damage where she threw him “  
John looked around, Jim was sitting agog, he slowly smiled.  
“ Your winding me up aren't you ?”  
” No I'm not, wish I was, gross misconduct, albeit it was self defence, but instant suspension pending an enquiry, CCTV caught it all though so, she should get off with a verbal “  
“ Bet Dave's loving it, I know he hates your missus “  
“ Dave's on holiday, so is Peter”  
“ So who …………?, oh for fuck sake, tell me you're not manager today”  
“ Spot on Jimbo, twenty minutes to finishing time and little red Rambo goes loopy over a snide comment, I'm called to a staff fight and guess who is in the blue corner ?”  
“ Oh my oh my, lucky it was you eh ?”  
Jim looked at John, suddenly it struck him.  
“ Did you suspend her, Kayleigh, did you seriously suspend your own wife, you know the woman you love ?, the one you make whoopie with on a regular basis?, little redheaded girl big norks, likes to ………”  
“ Yes I know who she is , and yes I suspended her”  
“ You're fucked John, if you didn't you'd be up in front of your own HR, explaining why you didn't, but because you did, well jesus mate, it's gonna be a long weekend”  
“ Already is pal, it already is “

*********************

“ So let me get this right, you got involved in a catfight, laid out three people and you're angry that you are temporarily suspended and that John gave you a verbal, what did you expect, a world title chance and an invitation to the woman's guild?”  
“ No but I…………”  
“ No but what, did you expect him to rush in say “ Oh it's only Kayleigh “ right girls as you were you minxes, get on wi ye ?”  
“ I expected support “  
“ Like you gave him ?  
“ Eh ?”  
“ The second biggest store in the country you told me, a great opportunity for “your John “ , but rather than support him, you knock out a workmate and put security in hospital, promise you'll never support me like that ?”  
“ She implied that I only got John, because she was finished with him"  
“ And ?”  
“ And I'm not putting up wi a slag like that putting me down, she's a foul mouthed bitch”  
“ Oh grow up Kayleigh, you're Thirty Seven for god's sake, not bloody twelve “  
“ She's been asking for it since she tr………..” Suddenly Kayleigh stopped talking.  
“ Since she tried it on with John eh, that was ages ago wasn't it ?, so you've waited all this time to sort her out, regardless of how it affects John, that's shit Kayleigh, selfish shit, and so are you sis so are you. “ Mandy took no prisoners.  
" I'm his wife he should be on my side " Kayleigh accentuated each word with a prod to Mandy,s shoulder.  
" He's your husband you shouldn't put him into the position where he has to " Mandy was good at prodding as well.  
" Have you discussed it?"  
" As if , I'm not speaking to that jobsworth, until he apologises "  
" For what?"  
" Suspending me "  
" He was following procedure Kayleigh, you know that, it the r………..,"  
" If you say rules I'll deck you " Kayleigh snarled.  
" Rules, rules, bloody rules " Mandy like her sister didn't back down.  
" You think it okay me being second to his work do you ?"  
" That doesn't make sense, it's your work too, and whether you like it or not he is your boss "  
" It's the principle of it “  
“ What bloody principle? “  
“ He shouldn't treat me like the rest “  
“ Oh listen to yourself you mad bitch, he has to treat you exactly like the rest, if he didn't he’d lose every bit of respect that they have for him, if he lost that he might as well chuck it “  
“ He’d find something else “  
“ Are you for real? “ Mandy gripped Kayleigh's wrist and lifted her hand towards Kayleigh's face,  
“ You wear jewellery worth more than my car, look at it , go on, you get your hair done at £100 a pop, you've probably got a matching set of Ted Bakers on, for god’s sake Kaylz, you have a pair of Jimmy Choo’s in your wardrobe, how many shop assistants have Jimmy bloody Choo's ?, on top of that you get your fancy holidays, your own little runabout car, and you've moved into this bloody showhome, how do you think it's paid for eh ?, fairy dust “  
“ I work too you know ? “  
“ You earn nowt compared to him, but you'd sacrifice all this, for a bloody principle”  
“ You think he's right then ?”  
“ The whole world, bar one obviously mentally deranged promotions rep thinks he's right, do you really really think what he did wasn't justified? “  
“ I'm his w……..  
“ Blah bloody blah, yes or no ?”  
“ He put the job first “  
“ No he didn't, he had a situation to deal with, and he dealt with it, professionally and without showing bias, you should have been proud of him for keeping cool when you were involved but no, you seem to have some warped view of how you should be beyond reproach just because you're married. You've let him down big time “  
“ That's your opinion “  
“ Not just mine, Elsie phoned me earlier before I headed here, like I said everyone bar you think you're wrong, but that won't bother you one bit will it , ‘cause you're special eh ?”  
“ He could have taken me aside, and spoke to me separately “  
“ No he couldn't, and you know it, know what I think ?”  
“ What do you think Amanda ?”  
“ I think you realise that you did wrong, but your determination not to admit you were has allowed things to grow out of all proportion, if you were the manager, and John had been fighting, what would you have done eh ?”  
“ Same as he did I suppose “  
“ Why do I always have to brow beat you into seeing what's right Kayleigh, why are you so bloody stubborn? “  
“ It's in my blood I guess”  
“ You need to talk to John, and bloody listen “  
“ Aye “  
“ Good, right get some supper made I'm starving “

********************

" So, what I think is……." Jim started to say.  
" If this involves putting her bare arsed over my knee like your last thought , forget it "  
" That John was a joke, although ……." Jim wiggled his eyebrows.  
" Piss off Jim "  
" Seriously John, you and her living, sleeping and working together ain't working is it ?"  
John just looked into his glass and shrugged.  
" Is it ?" Jim persisted.  
" Not right now it ain't no "  
" Split up , separate "  
" Fuck off, I love her, I'm not leaving her"  
" No you bloody knob end, take that admin job you spoke about "  
" Not sure if it's for me "  
" Thought you got to trial it, see if it suits before you commit ?"  
" You do "  
" So tell what's her face at head office, you want to give it a trial, do the three months, then say sorry love, not for me. That way you go you're separate ways at work, but see each other before and after , simples "  
" I'll think about it "  
" If you don't it'll get worse maybe, so why not take the chance, finish up at your store and have a go at the admin role, can't lose buddy"  
" You sure Jim ?"  
" Of course, and all these rows you have, all done finito bonito, all done, all over with "  
" Aye maybe "  
" You're welcome John, pass that bottle over fat boy, I'm parched here wi all this talking"  
John poured himself an exceptionally large glass, and passed the bottle over .  
" I'll phone a taxi for you while I'm fit "  
" Yup good idea" John giggled, Jim looked at his old friend and smiled.

******************

" What you thinking then ? "  
" About what ?"  
" Eh, what do you bloody think I'm on about ,what you going to do about John ?"  
" I'll give him time to talk tomorrow, he'll be in a better mood then"  
" So you still think it's up to him to apologise then?"  
" I'm frightened Mandy "  
" Fuck off John would never lay a hand on you, and you know that "  
" I know that, I'm frightened of losing him "  
" You apologise first then"  
" What I mean is, someone like Rachel could easily take my John away from me, and I couldn't do anything about it, I'm what you see, there's nothing extra, nothing in reserve I couldn't compete with someone like that , so I have to keep them away, do you understand?"  
Mandy got up and walked around the table , she pulled her big sister up and hugged her.  
" You're doing John an injustice you know, he wouldn't look twice at anyone but you, and you should know that by now, I do "  
" I love him so much Mandy, the thought of not being with him scares me to death"  
" Makes you irrational eh ? "  
" Aye " Kayleigh replied sniffing.  
" There's your apology first line right there "  
" If he listens "  
" He will, trust me "  
" I hope you're right "

***************

" Angela , Angelaaaaaa "  
" What John ?"  
" Stop at the chippie love, me and Jim fancy a fish supper "  
" You're not eating chips in my car John "  
" Party pooper " John giggled .  
John was a giggly drunk, Jim sat quietly smiling, nodding .  
" Angela ?"  
" Aye John?"  
" Well we'll eat them at mine , Jim, Jim wake up you dick, I said to Angela we can have the chips at mine "  
" You cooking chips John excellent ?"  
" What you on about ?, ignore him Angela he's nissed as a pewt "  
Angela smiled and looked at John in the mirror, she had known him since she was the little sister Jim had to drag around, and she had never seen him drunk before, how she ended up running John home she didn't know but here she was, a very drunk John and her equally drunk big brother in her car talking nonsense. She stopped at the chippie, and decided it would be better if she went in, Jim was asleep and John couldn't be arsed apparently.  
Angela drove into John's drive, as she turned in, her headlights illuminated the lounge.

************************

“ Right I'm going up to bed, tell John what ever you want , I'll talk to him in the morning “  
“ Don't you dare Kayleigh, KAYLEIGH “ Mandy shouted after her sister, as she disappeared up the stairs.  
“ Bitch “ Mandy hissed as the doorbell rang .  
“ Hi Kayleigh, oh it's Mandy isn't it ? “ the tall thin brunette said.  
“ Aye it is , sorry I know I've met you but I can't remember your name love “  
“ Angela”  
“ Jim's little sister “  
“ For my sins “ Angela smiled.  
“ Mandy how you doing love ?“ a fairly drunk John shouted from the drive, having eventually extracted himself from the Mini.  
“ Long drive ?” Mandy asked Angela nodding towards John.  
“ Oh yes it was, it really really was “  
“ Angela, let's go home, John's pissed off, we can go now” a very drunk Jim roared at the top of his voice.  
“ And it's going to be an even longer drive back “ Angela said shaking her head.  
“ Good luck “ Mandy said.  
“ You too “ Angela replied as John lumbered in the door.  
“ Mandy, Mandy, Mandy , do you know you're my favourite sister in law ?”  
“ Am I really ?”  
“ Yup you are “  
Angela shook her head and waved to Mandy, as Mandy, waving back closed the door.  
Mandy watched John lumber into the kitchen, she leaned back against the front door and looked to the heavens. Mandy walked towards the kitchen, before she reached the door, John walked out, his fish supper on a tray, with what looked to be a large glass of milk.  
“ Hey up Mandy love, if ye fancy a chip buttie get yourself some bread and butter, I've got tons here, mushy peas in all “  
“ Thanks but no thanks John, I thought you were cutting down on fatty food?”  
“ I thought your sister was smarter than she is but hey ho, them's the breaks love “  
“ She's not stupid “ as usual Mandy jumped to her big sisters defence.  
“ Just acts it eh ?”  
“ We all make mistakes John “  
John mumbled something , and waved his hand dismissively, his chips were being studied closely.  
“ I didn't hear that John “  
“ I said she was effing stupid today, got stitched up rotten “  
“ She ……..”  
“ I'm speaking here ! “ John shouted, his shout loud enough to attract Kayleigh's attention.” See that's what she does, talk, talk, bloody talk, but ask her to listen, different story, totally different “  
“ I heard you had to give out warnings today John “  
“ A warning, one, Kayleigh got a warning yes “  
“ So did Rachel “  
“ Rachel, didn't get a warning Mandy, I couldn't give Rachel a warning could I ?”  
“ Why not ? you were quick enough to give my sister one “  
“ ‘ Cause Rachel doesn't work for the company, she handed her notice in last month, top secret, hush hush, I only found out tonight after your precious sister laid her out, she were in clearing her locker, that's why her sister was there, she was helping her, Rachel had clocked out, Rambo was fighting with a customer, A CUSTOMER KAYLEIGH, DO YOU HEAR ME ,A BLOODY CUSTOMER “ John roared.  
“ She's got a migraine, that's why she ……….”  
“ Liar, don't you lie for her Mandy, she pissed off upstairs to hide, typical Kayleigh, fuck everything and everyone up , and deny it has anything to do with her, she's bleedin hiding, we both know, but no more Mandy, no more “  
John put his tray down, and drank his milk. He leaned back in the chair and to Mandy it looked like he was falling asleep.  
“ She knows she was wrong “  
“ Too late love, finito benito, all over “  
“ John ?”  
“ Eh ?”  
“ What's all over ?”  
Mandy sat on the settee near John, she saw Kayleigh sitting on the stairs, ashen faced, biting the sleeve of her cardigan.  
“ Me, Kayleigh being together, not working Mandy “ John shut his eyes again, sleep beckoned.  
“ John ? “ Mandy shook her brother in law.  
“ Too many rows , all over “  
“ Bloody hell John what are you on about ?”  
Mandy glanced out toward the staircase, she saw abject terror in her sisters eyes.  
“ For the best Mandy , trial “  
“ John don't you dare fall asleep, trial what John? "  
“ Trial separation Mandy, finito benito “ John felt better having explained what him and Jim had talked about, or so he thought. He fell back in the chair, a deep sleep overcame him, but he felt good.  
Kayleigh walked into the room, she couldn't look more shocked if she had found Mandy standing over John brandishing a blooded knife.  
“ Fuck sake, you've really done it this time Kayleigh, what are you gonna do ?”  
Mandy looked at her big sister, she knew there would be no response, Kayleigh was shell shocked,  
“ Kayleigh are you, jesus ………?”  
Mandy caught Kayleigh as her legs gave way under her, she lowered her to the floor and held her whilst she cried hysterically.  
“ What an effing night “ Mandy thought to herself.  
Eventually Kayleigh regained enough composure to speak.  
" What can I do Mandy, how do I fix this ?"  
" You're asking the wrong person, it should be him you're asking "  
" Maybe we misunderstood?"  
" Aye maybe we did love "  
" We didn't though did we, be honest Mand ?"  
" No love we didn't we heard him alright, I'm sorry Kayleigh "  
" Right " Kayleigh said resolutely," help me get him on the couch , he'll knacker his back sleeping there "  
Between them the managed to get a virtually comatose John from the chair , to the couch , quite a feat given his bulk . Kayleigh fetched a duvet and pillow from the spare room and made sure John was comfortable.  
" You want me to stay ?" Mandy asked, her arm around Kayleigh's shoulder.  
" No, thanks I made this mess, it's up to me to fix it "  
" How ?"  
" I dunno Mandy , I've never ruined my marriage before, never thought I could "  
" Perhaps….."  
" I'll talk with him when he wakes up, I'll do anything to keep him "  
" You know where I am eh ?"  
" Aye I do ,thanks Mand "  
" Good luck babe " Mandy kissed her sister on the to of the head , " I'll see myself out "  
Mandy waved as she exited the living room, Kayleigh didn't hear the door close, she was too busy watching John sleep. The sudden realisation that it really could be over due to her desire to teach Rachel a lesson, shook her to the core, she was beyond devastated. She knew inside that as far as her marriage went this was a fight for its very survival.

******************

John opened his eyes slowly, then closed them again , then opened them, made no difference open or closed there was a freight train running in his head. He took a deep breath.  
" God I'm dry" he thought , "feels like something's shit in me mouth "  
He slowly raised his head, Kayleigh was in the chair facing him, eyes bloodshot, mascara rivulettes on her cheeks, pale skinned, she looked dreadful. She had her knees pulled up to her chin, and a throw from the bedroom over her.  
" Sorry you had to sit up wi me " John said sheepishly.  
" It's alright "  
John knew by her voice it was far from alright.  
" Thanks anyway , when did Mandy leave ?"  
" When you fell asleep "  
There was a strained silence for a few minutes, eventually John broke it .  
" I went to Jim's, we talked for a bit, about well I suppose you can guess what about ?"  
" You talked about it wi Jim , don't you think you should talk about it wi me eh ?" Kayleigh asked, her tears flowing freely.  
" Oh I'm sorry, I must've misunderstood, I thought when you said I'm not talking to you John, you meant you weren't talking to me, but I was wrong apparently, that means something else entirely does it ?" John replied slightly harsher than intended.  
" You know what I mean "  
" Say what you mean, don't make me guess "  
" I love you John "  
" And I love you "  
" Why do you want to finish then ?"  
" Finish what ?"  
" Us, our marriage, why John ?"  
" Whoa, wait, finish , how finish ?"  
" Have a trial separation, that's what you said you wanted, all done, finished.. Us being together wasn't working we were having too many rows, best finish it "  
" No I did not "  
" Yes you did John, I heard it so did Mandy, I'm sorry for what I did, please don't leave me please "  
Kayleigh got off the chair and knelt next to John.  
"I'm begging you please John don't "  
John shot to his feet albeit unsteadily  
" Get up Kayleigh "  
" Please John "  
" Kayleigh get up please love "  
With John's help Kayleigh stood up, John could feel her shaking.  
" No man is worth you begging, no man ,especially me, so don't ever do it "  
" John I…………"  
John grabbed her and kissed her, he felt her tenseness leave her as she relaxed into it.  
" Put the kettle on love, I'll brush my teeth then we need to sit and chat, I think we've got crossed wires somewhere eh?"  
“ Come with me “  
“ I'm gonna brush my teeth I said “  
“ I'll come with you then “  
“ Don't be ridiculous Kayleigh “  
“ I'm not letting you out of my sight John, not until we talk things through “  
“ Look I'm going nowhere, the cars at Jim's and I think my house keys are in it , so I can't do a runner , not that I was planning to “  
John walked upstairs to the ensuite, Kayleigh ran into the kitchen, filled the kettle and ran back to the bottom of the stairs, she looked wistfully towards the top landing . Soon John appeared, she smiled at him but he didn't respond, he just slowly walked down.  
Kayleigh dutifully made two mugs of tea, both with two and a dash, just how they both liked them.  
“ I planned getting at Rachel , and I'm sorry I did it , honestly “ Kayleigh confessed as soon as they sat down .  
“ Why ?”  
“ She keeps going on about me having her cast offs, meaning you, and the fact that she keeps trying to get you “  
“ Get me, what am ah , a bloody prize ?”  
“ Have you then "  
“ Listen Kayleigh, I hate to say it but as far as Rachel's concerned, you've got issues “  
“ John you don………..”  
“ Issues, Kayleigh, Rachel no more wants me than she wants thrush, what she wants and what she got was to get at you, she knows I'm not interested, she knows she can't wind me up, and I've told her a hundred times that she won't split us up, and she knows it , what she wanted was to make you look stupid “  
“ Well she looked stupid sitting on the corridor on her arse didn't she?” Kayleigh sneered.  
“ Aye she did, but she also had a huge grin, because she knew that she'd finished up, she was a customer when you decked her, she was no more an employee than me Nana, she can't get a warning or disciplined or sacked, because she don't work there, you on the other hand are fucked “  
“ You dealt with it “  
“ No I contained it, Cath will deal with it , if you're lucky “  
“ Lucky how ?”  
“ Because you're Missus J Redmond, and you were suspended by Mister J Redmond, they might send in an independent HR operative, probably more than possibly “  
“ Shit “  
“ A whole fuckin tsunami of it , and heading our way “  
Kayleigh didn't know what to say.  
“ Cheers “ John lifted his cup .  
" I'm so sorry John, it's just that I ………."  
" It's just that you what ?"  
" I'm trying to find the words "  
" We have all day "  
" Remember before we got together, properly together, I used to drool over Ted 2 "  
" Aye "  
" You've told me since it made you feel, what's it ?"  
" Inadequate "  
" That's it , inadequate, not good enough for me, emasculated,......."  
" Inadequate would have done love " John smiled for the first time this morning .  
" That's how I feel when I see you with Rachel"  
" I've never gone on about her like you spoke about Ted 2 "  
" It's not what you said, or didn't, it's how I feel "  
" That's lunacy, I don't even fancy her, whereas I love you "  
" She's a good looking woman "  
" There are hundreds of good looking women out there, none of them are you "  
" Eh ?"  
" Christ Kayleigh I am totally and unashamedly smitten by you, I love you beyond measure, you are the most beautiful creature on God's earth as far as I'm concerned, Rachel could swan around my office naked and I wouldn't look twice at her"  
" Now I know you're telling porkies " Kayleigh smiled.  
" I said look twice, I'd have a good look first time "  
" I'd be shocked if you didn't "  
" Look Kayleigh, this Is how the conversation wi me an Jim went , ………………" John relayed the conversation that he had had with Jim, as he spoke he could see the colour come back to Kayleigh at one point he saw her sigh with relief, " …………. so the separation would be when I drop you off then I'd drive the extra 5 mins to area , then pick you up at 5 past instead of on the hour, and if I didn't drive like an old lady as you put it, we could probably make up the time on the way back "  
" No I'm not having that , you are not taking that admin job, you hate that part of of the business "  
" But "  
" No John it's not right that I balls things up and you have to change, I'll fix it "  
" Houdini couldn't find a way out of this , good luck trying "  
" There must be a way "  
" Are you gonna phone Mandy to tell her ?, if you do tell her she is my favourite sister in law "  
" I'll phone when she gets up "  
" Having a long lie is she ?"  
" It's half 5 John "  
" What ?"  
" It's half 5, Mandy won't be up yet "  
" No wonder I'm shattered, have you slept at all ?"  
" No I was too upset "  
" Sorry"  
" Not your fault John, mine all mine,let's go to bed eh ?"  
" Aye c'mon Missus Redmond let's go "  
As soon as John had fallen asleep, Kayleigh got up showered, did her hair and makeup and phoned a taxi, she stood looking out the window waiting for it, spare car key in hand . She had a lot to do this morning, she needed the car to do them.  
" Phone me when your up, love you loads xc" she sent the text to John just as the taxi appeared.

*********************

" I didn't expect to see you, thought you would be keeping a low profile after yesterday's shenanigans "  
" I need help "  
" I don't think I can do anything for you Kayleigh "  
" I don't want you to do anything for me, I want you to do it for John , you can give me a warning can't you ?"  
" John did already "  
" Aye an unofficial verbal pending investigation, you can do better than that can't you? "  
" His next step would be a written "  
" You can do better "  
" If I issue a warning over John's head it has to be a final written "  
" But John wouldn't be involved, no need for an external HR to get involved ?"  
" Let me get this right, you're throwing yourself under the bus to protect John ?"  
" Of course I'd do anything for him "  
" He'll go ballistic when he hears I've done it "  
" My problem not yours "  
" He's my friend though "  
" So help him, give me the warning, keep him out of the shit tsunami "  
" I never thought I'd have to convince myself to give you a final "  
" Go on Dave , you know you hate me, go for it, a big fat written final, you know I deserve it " Kayleigh looked at Dave a huge grin on her face.  
" You sure ?"  
Kayleigh nodded.  
" Right Redmond you leave me no option "  
A few minutes later Kayleigh left Dave Thompson's office, smiling to herself.  
She bought some grapes and a few magazines, she needed them for her next visit .

**************

" Hiya , I work wi Steve, I brought a few things for him "  
" Come in love, he's in the lounge "  
" Steve, you have a visitor "  
" I'm off to work love, just go in " the brunette said as she walked past Kayleigh.  
" So so sorry Steve " Kayleigh said as she entered the lounge .  
" Please don't hit me again " Steve said smiling.  
" I didn't know it was you that grabbed me "  
" It's okay love sit down"  
" Wasn't sure if you'd want to see me "  
" It were my fault love, I should have said it was me or at least spoke so you'd recognise my voice "  
" I didn't know who it was, it was just a reaction "  
" What height are you ? "  
" Five foot two "  
" I'm Six four, and twice your weight, what the fuck did you do to throw me like that, I put one hand on your shoulder, grabbed your wrist with the other, next I know I'm on my arse seeing stars feeling like my shoulders out the socket, well done love ?"  
" Sorry "  
" I wish I'd known you competed in Judo before I grabbed you "  
" You know now though "  
" Don't I just ?" Steve chuckled.  
" Look Steve , if you want to press charges I'll understand ,I……."  
" As if , it's embarrassing enough being decked by you without letting other people know, it was just one of those things love, no harm done " Steve winced and grabbed his shoulder when he moved " well not much "  
" Thanks Steve "  
" Those for me then, how did you know I fished ?"  
" John mentioned it " Kayleigh said handing over the magazines and grapes.  
" Is it Kayleigh today or Missus Redmond ?"  
" What do you mean ?"  
" Well if it's Kayleigh I can show you the Cctv footage of the incident, Gary sent it me , if it's Missus Redmond, I've never seem it "  
" Kayleigh "  
" Right have a butcher's "  
Kayleigh looked at the footage, she feigned embarrassment, but she was actually impressed, she was a little slower than she was in her prime but, three knockdowns in five moves was still impressive.

She left Steve with them on amicable terms, how much of that was due to him and John being friends she didn't know, but at least there were no repercussions coming . The next stage she was pretty sure would be nowhere near as easy.

************

She opened the door, saw who was there, and shut it again . The bell rung again . Once again she opened the door.  
" What ?"  
" I came to apologise "  
" Why ?"  
" I thought I owed you one, don't you think I do ?"  
" Not really, I swung first, you retaliated, I missed you didn't "  
" So I see "  
Kayleigh noticed Rachel had a badly swollen lip and the beginning of a black eye.  
" Best come in I suppose "  
" Thanks "  
Kayleigh and Rachel sat in Rachel's small flat living room, both nursing their mugs of tea, neither really knowing how to start the conversation.  
" How's Gail's eye ? "  
" Daft bitch is more bothered that she broke her bloody nail "  
" She's always well manicured right enough "  
" How did we get to this Kay, brawling in a shitty, shop corridor ?"  
" God knows, we got on well for years "  
" I know, we had a few good night's "  
" Aye Rachel we did "  
" Remember Janines hen do ?"  
" God yes "  
They sat In silence for a while again, Rachel put her cup on the table.  
" John" . She suddenly said.  
Kayleigh nodded.  
" I never really wanted him, we were friends ,good friends he was always there or thereabouts, I sort of felt in the back of my mind that perhaps some day, you know ?" Rachel said.  
" Then car share ?"  
" Aye, bloody car share, you got access to him, I still didn't know if I wanted him, but I didn't want him having you, or you him, I wanted things to be just the same,you, me, him all friends"  
" But we fell in love "  
" Head over bloody heels, he told me as a friend, he was falling for you, imagine how that hurt eh ?, here Rachel mate I think I love another woman "  
" Ouch "  
" Aye ouch, that really hurt I can tell you "  
" If it had been the other way round and he told me he'd fallen for you I'd have been ………"  
" Crushed ?"  
" Aye Rachel crushed "  
" Look Kay I'd never take John from you , part of the reason I love him is because he is a loving trustworthy faithful man, if he went behind your back, I'd not want him because he wasn't the man I loved anymore, he wouldn't have those special qualities, does that make sense?"  
" Perfect sense "  
" I didn't want him to be happy with you and that's not right is it ?"  
" No, I want him to be happy, even if it wasn't with me, God forbid, but I want him to be happy "  
" Maybe you really love him, and I just think I do ?"  
" We both do in our own ways eh ?"  
" Anyways you and him together is breaking my heart, so I'm off back home, see if I can rekindle some lost loves "  
" I'm sorry Rachel "  
" Don't be, I'm really happy for John, but know this, if you break his heart or you end up divorced, I'll be over him like a rash "  
" That'll never happen "  
" Make sure it doesn't lady "  
" Oh I'll make sure alright " Kayleigh smiled at Rachel, Rachel shook her head and smiled back a genuine smile.  
“ I feel threatened by you Rachel, over John I mean. Anna was a tall skinny blonde, Charlotte was a tall skinny blonde, you're you,a tall skinny blonde, see my point ?.  
“ You're thinking you're not his usual type eh ?”  
“ Aye “  
“ And he's not your usual type either , but it's working for you “  
“ Yes it is come to think of it “  
“ So let's say goodbye as friends, I'll head off up north, I suggest you head back home “  
Kayleigh and Rachel hugged, Kayleigh said goodbye and left Rachel's flat, she should have felt elated at her nemesis’s imminent departure, but she didn't, she felt a little sad.  
As she fastened her seatbelt up her phone rang.  
“Morning handsome how’s your head now then”  
“ Banging “  
“ You're a lightweight John “  
“ Not called that often “ John chuckled.  
“ I love you so much John “  
“ I love you too you bloody mentalist, what you up to ?”  
“ Just running a few errands, I've picked the car up, and I went to see how Steve's doing “  
There was a short silence.  
“ And ……..?”  
“ Not too bad, jaw is just bruised, shoulder is strained nothing too serious “  
“ Well that's one good thing “  
“ I'll be back in about an hour John, you fit to do lunch “  
“ How dare you imply I'm unfit to eat, I take that as an insult lady, of course I'm fit for lunch, see you soon love “  
“ Bye darling, bye “

****************

 

" No don't you dare" Kayleigh said shocked at the suggestion.  
" It's not on, no way "  
" I wanted it "  
" What the fuck does that mean, you wanted it ?"  
" I went to see him, I asked him to do it"  
" I bet the little bastard was only too pleased eh ?"  
" Don't phone him John, it's dealt with, I dealt with it, it's over, done and dusted, finito benito as you like to say, I had to persuade him, but he did it, I then got Cath to send it to Area, so it's over, no independent HR coming in, your name doesn't need to be mentioned again"  
" My name ?"  
" Kayleigh Redmond was issued a final warning by store manager David Thompson, full stop "  
" I won't be able to save you babe "  
" I know that "  
" I'm serious Kayleigh, you'll be under the spotlight now, if you balls it up again ……"  
" I won't"  
" If you do ..?"  
" I won't, I promise I won't "  
" You could lose your job "  
Kayleigh walked over and took John's hands, she pulled him close and looked up at him,  
" For a few hours this morning I thought I was going to lose you John, those were the worst hours of my life, it was a wake up call for me, I'm taking that as a proper final warning, and that one is far more significant than any Dick Wad can issue, I'll never let you down again, honestly it shook me up "  
" I'd never leave you Kayleigh, never "  
" Well if I behave, I won't give you cause will I ?"  
" Love you, Kitson "  
" Love you Redmond "  
" We still on for lunch then ?" John asked smiling

" Eh, okay then, but I had thought I might have had to make you, a sort of special apology " She shrugged and hiding her smile from John, headed out to the car.  
" Special ?, wait a minute, Kayleigh hold up a minute , what do you mean by special ?, Kayleigh, Kayleigh hold up, what do you mean love ?"  
She giggled all the way out to the Fiat.


End file.
